the connector
by jaylene
Summary: my stories for madasaku week 2016.
1. adrift

Summary: Sakura is cast into a new world, a new Konoha where people have strange words on their skin. soulmates!au

Notes: these are stories from madasaku week 2016. only three can be posted here as the others are NSFW. those stories are available on my tumblr and on my ao3 account.

* * *

adrift

* * *

Sakura comes to with a blistering headache and handwriting that twines down her shoulder.

She glances at the blocky scrawl, shaking her head. Sakura immediately regrets it as the headache worsens, blooming into a throbbing mess.

She shakily raises a hand to her forehead, trying to push healing chakra into her head. It doesn't help much but at least she can string more than two thoughts together in a semi-coherent manner.

"Who are you?" a voice asks.

Sakura groans as the headache reemerges, fighting the rising nausea.

She turns over onto her back, surprised to find that she'd been lying face down to begin with.

Her gaze swims but she can make out long dark hair.

She hears a swift inhale of breath when her arm comes into view and a muttered, "He's not going to be pleased," before she falls back into unconsciousness.

* * *

The next time Sakura wakes she is much more coherent and reclining on a pallet. She sits up, running fingers through greasy hair with disgust.

At least she can access her chakra better this go round.

"You're awake," a woman says.

Sakura turns and immediately blanches. Before her stands Uzumaki Mito in the prime of her youth. Her red hair is coiled into a high braid and fūinjutsu hangs from her hair and clothing as raiment. The strangest thing, to Sakura at least, is what looks like words tattooed along her neck.

 _…you're gorgeous…_ are the only words that Sakura can make out from her position, written in an elegant script upon the column of Mito's throat. As far as Sakura can remember, the woman never received tattoos in her lifetime.

"Where am I?" Sakura asks warily even as she sends out a burst of energy to dispel any genjutsu.

There is none.

"You are in Konoha," Mito replies, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Do you not remember being brought here?"

Sakura shakes her head slowly.

"We noticed your Mark," Mito explains, gesturing to Sakura's bare arm. "You see, my husband, _my_ Soulmark, recognized the writing and we brought you here."

"Mark? What do you mean Mark?" Sakura asks.

"Oi! Stop barring the doors! Do you know who I am? That is my _Soulmark_ in there!" an angry voice calls.

The door is forced open and Sakura catches the way Mito sighs with exasperation. Sakura is more caught up in who just came through the door.

Uchiha Madara.

Enemy of Konoha.

He stands before her, eyes wide and full of hope before clearing his throat. "It is a pleasure to meet you," he says softly. "My name is Uchiha Madara. May I have the pleasure of your name?"

Sakura gasps as her arm tingles, the words shining a bright gold before settling back to a dark grey. She glances down in consternation.

What is this?

A…what had Mito called it?

A _Mark_?

Madara is still looking at her expectantly, a smile on his face as he stares at her arm. There is something…hungry in his gaze that worries Sakura slightly.

Scratch that; it worries her _a lot_.

"My name is none of your business, asshole!" she says heatedly.

To her surprise his smile widens and he strides toward her, grin bright and happy.

"It is you," he murmurs quietly. "I…I'd given up hope."

Sakura eyes him warily as he moves even closer, drawing her into a close embrace.

Sakura is surrounded in the scent of bonfire and pines. She glances helplessly at Mito over Madara's shoulder as the woman smiles a bit tearfully. When Madara's shoulders begin to shake slightly, Sakura tentatively rubs at his back.

She's not in Konoha anymore.

At least, not her Konoha.


	2. playing catch with 22

Summary: Sakura and her friends are pulled over by a cop. That cop is Madara. Shenanigans ensue.

* * *

playing catch with .22

* * *

It all started, as it usually did, with one of Naruto's plans.

The trio, dubbed Team Seven since their time freshman year in English 101 when the professor assigned groups, were gathered in Sakura's apartment on a brisk morning in October. Sakura stared blearily at the faded orange blanket (courtesy of Naruto's knitting) that hung over the back of her comfy chair longingly.

She knew she wasn't staying in on this cold morning; not if Sasuke and Naruto had something to say about it.

"This is your worst idea yet," Sakura said, crossing her arms unsympathetically.

She looked to the Keurig from Sasuke [birthday present!] with want.

"So you're out?" Naruto asked.

His shoulders slumped even as Sasuke gave him a smug look. "See? I told you Sakura was too boring for your idiocy."

Naruto turned to him in horror but it was far too late.

"What was that?" she asked, her voice dead soft.

Sasuke blanched, pale skin nearly translucent. "I—I mean—!"

"You know what, Naruto, this sounds like a great idea. Count me in."

Which led to right now, speeding down the highway in Naruto's rusty pick-up.

Sasuke clutched desperately at the ripped arm holders, knuckles white and lips tight. "Slow down, idiot!" he hissed at Naruto.

Naruto just scoffed in return. "Don't be such a douche canoe, Sasuke. Just because your family is involved with the police—"

"More like they own them," Sakura said, fiddling with a can of spray paint.

"It doesn't mean you have to be such a buzz kill," Naruto finished. "Seriously, lighten up."

"Yeah, Naruto's the mayor's son but he's still here isn't he?" Sakura said.

"We don't need to go 90 miles an hour," Sasuke replied, grip never loosening. "We'll still get to the memorial, maybe five minutes slower."

"Honestly Naruto, I have to agree with Sasuke. We're about to pass the place that the cops always stake out…" Sakura trailed off with a curse as blue lights appear in the rear view mirrors. "Seriously?"

"Oh Kami," Sasuke muttered. Sakura had the curious feeling he was silently praying. "My dad knows everyone on the force; I'm screwed. As long as it isn't a state trooper."

Naruto wasn't concerned with Sasuke's problems; he had his own.

"I can't get another ticket right now. My license is going to be revoked! And if mom or dad find out what we were planning…" Naruto shuddered.

Sakura just sighed, slouching into her seat as Naruto pulled off the interstate. She wasn't looking forward to a confrontation with someone who was bound to be one of Sasuke's relatives. As long as it wasn't…

"Well look who it is," a voice rang out jovially.

 _Madara_.

Well…shit.

He leaned against Naruto's window, obviously smug even though his expression was obscured by sunglasses. Why was he even wearing them? It was getting rather dark out. His long hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. The patch on his shoulder named him a state trooper.

Sasuke released a high pitched sound.

Sakura thought he might have just died.

"Naughty, naughty," Madara chided, red eyes boring into Sakura. "Who knew you three were such…trouble makers."

Naruto squirmed in his seat.

"Now, license and insurance please," Madara said.

Sakura scowled, drooping further into her chair as Naruto reached around her to fumble in his glove box. She knew Madara was going to milk this for all it was worth.

After all, how often did you catch the sheriff's son, the mayor's son, and the county coroner's daughter going 30 miles over the speed limit?

"Uncle Madara, please," Sasuke began.

"Don't beg, Sasuke; it's unbecoming. It makes you childish and you're in better company than that." Madara smiled at Sakura, grin widening at her huff. "Hurry up Naruto, you're burning daylight."

"There's too many damn bottles of paint—"

Naruto's voice was cut off with a yelp as Sasuke kneed him in the arm that was still searching through the drawer.

Sakura stifled the urge to curse as Madara's eyes widened before narrowing.

Way to seem unsuspicious, Sasuke.

"I'm going to need you to step out of the vehicle," Madara said, tapping the car door. " _All_ of you."

The three friends exchanged wary looks before piling out of the car, Sakura elbowing Sasuke for good measure for his sheer stupidity.

"Where were you heading?" Madara asked.

They lined up against the side of the car and Sakura prayed that the passing cars wouldn't notice them and who they were. It was rather dark so she was banking on them not recognizing her though Naruto's truck was pretty identifiable.

Sakura renewed her glare at Madara.

He didn't notice as he rifled through their car, pulling out bags upon bags of spray paint. He turned to them with a horrified expression.

"Were you three _huffing_?" he demanded, shaking two of the bags.

"What? No!" Sasuke replied. "We were just going to paint the monument downtown."

Sasuke stopped, gulping as Sakura and Naruto turned angry looks his way. He was _so_ dead.

Madara cleared his throat. "W-well, that's better than what I was imagining," he said, glancing at Sakura.

She just shook her head. She couldn't believe he even thought it for a moment. How dare he? He was her boyfriend; he should know better.

Er… _secret_ boyfriend.

She had too many friends who would raise hell over their relationship and his family would begin to pressure for marriage and…yeah. She enjoyed where they were right now though not so much at the moment as she crossed her arms and stared at him, anger clear.

His gaze was apologetic but he still tutted. "Defacement of public property, reckless driving; your charges are just piling up."

Sakura stepped away from the car, moving to stand in front of him. "Yes we are in the wrong here but you needn't enjoy this so much."

Madara's eyes lidded as he stared down at her. Or, more specifically, at her breasts. Sakura wouldn't lie, she was wearing her nice bra and her crossed arms made her cleavage look fantastic. She knew she looked good but she wished that Madara wouldn't be so obvious with his attraction. Sasuke and Naruto might be oblivious, but even they had to be catching on.

"Maybe something can be… _arranged_ ," Madara said.

"We aren't selling Sakura!" Naruto said, moving forward between them and blocking Sakura from his view. "That's illegal!"

Madara rolled his eyes. "I'm not asking for anything like that. Just…a date. That way I won't have to arrest you and _you_ won't lose your license and I won't tell your families. _Any_ of them."

Naruto glanced first at Sakura then at Sasuke and back to Sakura once more. There was a pleading desperation to his expression. Sakura turned to Sasuke who watched her with overly bright eyes.

Finally, she shrugged, turning back to Madara. "I _suppose_ so."

Madara's grin was absolutely giddy as he threw Naruto's papers and the bags of paint back to him. "Excellent. If you'd join me right now…"

"Right now? A date right now?" Sakura eyed his police car dubiously. "I refuse to ride in the back."

Madara chuckled. "It's alright. I'm about to go off-duty. We can swing by the station and then head to dinner."

Sakura nodded agreeably, walking over to her two dumbfounded friends, bussing kisses against their cheeks before taking Madara's offered hand. It was warm and calloused. Honestly, there was something freeing about holding hands with him in public, on the side of the freeway in front of her friends. "I'll see you guys later. Don't stay up!"

So saying, she joined Madara at his cruiser, allowing him to open the door for her before sliding in. He hopped in on the other side, turning off the siren and glancing at her warily.

"So…" he said, eyebrows raised.

"So," she replied.

"Are you upset?"

Sakura thought about it for a moment, slugged him in the shoulder, and began to laugh. "Not really. I can't wait to hear Sasuke and Naruto's reactions tomorrow." She turned to him with a slight frown. "That wasn't the best way of going about making our relationship public though."

He shrugged, hand seeking hers and entwining their fingers together. His thumb rubbed soothing circles over the back of her hand. "Just imagine the story we get to tell at our wedding," he said, still too pleased with himself.

Sakura just rolled her eyes though a smile did creep up her face. "A little early don't you think? After all, this is our first date."

Madara's laughter was cut short by Sakura's lips as she leaned over and kissed him, long, deep, and slow. After a few long moments, Sakura pulled away, smiling triumphantly at his dazed expression.

That was one way to shut him up.

"This better be the best second first date we've ever had," Sakura said.

"As my lady commands," Madara replied, free hand tugging her forward and bringing them together once more.

Things were quiet for a while after that.


	3. lady of death

Summary: As Sakura explores the islands surrounding her home, she has an unexpected visitor.

* * *

lady of death

* * *

Sakura's anticipation rises as she approaches the slanted little shack on the waterfront. It is made of old, rotting wood, the kind that creaks and shifts in a way that makes you fear for your safety.

Sakura, however, knows that the shed is deceptively strong. She pulls open the door, smiling as she takes in her yellow kayak. It leans against the wall and Sakura moves forward eagerly to pull it away, dragging it out onto the rocks and sand. She sets it down, placing the paddle beside it and pulling on her kayak skirt.

Sakura gazes out at the nearly still water, looking like a black mirror. The sky is overcast and grey and she can make out the craggy rocks on the horizon. She finishes prepping herself before stepping into the kayak.

Sakura glances down, eyes catching on something sparkly.

"Huh," she murmurs, before picking it up.

She holds it up to the weak light of the sun, turning it so the multiple colors could shine. It is roughly cut, not polished in the least but Sakura can still recognize it as her friend Hinata owns some as family heirlooms.

A crystal opal.

Sakura hefts it in her hand, thumb smoothing over the rough edges. She isn't quite sure the worth of the stone but she slips it into a pocket and takes a seat in the kayak. She promises herself to text Hinata or Neji later and ask. Honestly, it isn't the first time that Sakura has found something in her kayak and she doubts it is the last.

So resolved, Sakura puts it out of her mind as she scooches forward, hands grabbing her paddle and pushing into the water.

The kayak sluices through the water, creating large ripples.

Sakura falls into the easy habit of paddling, switching from side to side with a simple rhythm. This is her element; where she feels most at peace. The enjoyable burn in her arms, the stretch through her shoulders, her bright yellow kayak sturdy beneath her, the scent of salt and brine are as familiar as they are comforting.

This is what she loves most, getting out on the kayak and exploring the rock islands that surround her home.

Sakura hums to herself, her paddling matching the song she sings. When she is out here, her worries seem to melt away. There is only herself, the water, and her trusty kayak.

Sakura makes her way to one of the stony islands, releasing her skirt and stepping out of the kayak into the shallows. She slogs the kayak up onto the rocks and dons her black gloves. They are a gift from Karin, made of a sturdy, flexible material.

Sakura loves them.

She draws her hair up and out of her face into a high ponytail before moving to the rocky structures that make up the islands off the coast of Konoha. There is something eerie about them, the way the dark shale builds in nearly straight formations. There are ghost stories surrounding these islands and their origins but it has never bothered Sakura.

After all, this shale is perfect for climbing.

Sakura begins to scale the rocks, well-used to searching out the grooves and dips perfect for holds. She has been systematically exploring the myriad of islands for years now but it never gets old to her. She can spend hours out here among the rocks, enjoying her solitude and the nature that presses in on her from every side.

So she does.

She immerses herself in climbing and exploring, taking in the breeze on her bare neck and the rolling waves far below. Sakura loses herself in her activity until she finds herself at the top of the precipice.

Sakura looks down at the world around her, Konoha seeming small and insignificant from where she stands. This is her kingdom and she is queen.

Sakura hunkers down, feet dangling easily from the side as she pulls her map and water bottle free of her pack. The map is hand-drawn and lovingly cared for. With delicate and sure strokes, Sakura adds in the details of the newly explored island.

The flapping of wings distracts her.

Sakura turns, yelping and rolling away from the edge as she takes in what should have been a bird.

It should have been, though truly perhaps she could call it… _him_ "half bird." The…entity is tall and covered in dark shiny feathers. His hair is long and his eyes are red. He wears a long grey tunic that stretches past his thighs. What concerns Sakura perhaps the most are the large talons that he has for feet.

Sakura does what any rational person would do.

She greets him.

Honestly, it isn't the strangest thing that has happened to her in Konoha, not by a long shot.

"Hello," she says, scrambling to her feet.

The being cocks his head to the side. There is something strangely adorable about the action but Sakura isn't in the best frame of mind to appreciate the gesture.

"Did you like the shiny?" he asks, voice rumbling through the area.

"The…shiny?" Sakura asks thoughtfully. She digs around in her pocket for a second, grabbing the opal. "You mean this?"

He nods eagerly and moves toward her. "Do you like it?"

Sakura nods. "Sure. It's…nice."

The…man comes to stand before her, staring down at her. There is something so obviously bird-like about him in his mannerisms. Sakura wishes Karin was there; she knows the supernatural entities better than she. A wing comes up and a feathered hand grabs at the necklace that she wears there.

It is a tourmaline crystal, one of the first that Sakura found in her kayak so many months before. It is the colors of a sunset, purples and oranges and yellows all blending together into a beautiful composition. It is, without a doubt, Sakura's favorite piece of jewelry.

Now Sakura feels her face flush for an inexplicable reason as the man rubs fingers over the stone, smile wide and genuine.

"You wear my first gift to you," he murmurs.

"These are from you?" Sakura asks. "Who are you?"

"I am Madara, my dear Sakura," he replies. Madara bends his head over the necklace, pressing his lips to it. "Your consort."


End file.
